Daniela Monterisi
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npgJG6QtL1I 3:48 Aqua Zumba Easy Warm-up J.lo "Get Right" 362 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tg4-sqsAuGc 3:26 Aqua Zumba Pitbull "Lepo lepo" 208 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IRGPCvEe87U 3:43 Aqua zumba Kung Fu Fighting 450 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XD9CxNzB870 3:20 Aqua Zumba "Cola Song" Inna 967 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VcdXqPrYUng 4:10 Aqua Zumba Cool Down "Love on top" Beyonce 555 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=voSiUTOkbN0 3:46 Aqua Zumba Warm up "Easy love" Sigala 320 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kIsSTqd8GFI 3:00 Aqua Zumba Chiki 580 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjqkS18C1aY 3:28 Zumba for kids "Lepo Lepo" by Pitbull 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_7Z7l71KiY 2:48 Zumba for Kids "Spread Love" 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_2nr_YI64Q 3:19 Zumba For Kids "Cola Song" by Inna 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljuRb5V7Gd4 2:46 Zumba for Kids "Spread Love" 1.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ihSAvHHo1ZY 3:55 Zumba for Kids "Thriller" 6.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AtCyI31it28 3:33 Zumba Kids "I ain't your mama" Jennifer Lopez 7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8KfVBYzxBY 3:17 Zumba for kids "Zumba he Zumba ha" 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6dIlaYdOLc 3:53 Zumba Step warm up "All I want for Christmas" Mariah Carey 781 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5oj9xOw9DM 3:54 Zumba for Kids Christmas edition "all i want for christmas" 26K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yc8CmudtYWg 3:51 Zumba Step Warm up Pit Bull "Hotel room service" 2.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-TbEHsWdfZw 4:14 Zumba for kids Clean Bandit "Rockabye baby" 72K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yj8QuxQ1Qn4 3:06 Zumba for Kids Crazy Carnaval "Feeling hot hot hot" 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lsnd-hCBdI 2:57 Zumba Kids "Watch me (nae nae)" Silento 325 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oa-_d6eo-Sk 3:41 Zumba Kids "Lovumba" by Daddy Yankee 649 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qeLYPyijsKo 3:03 Zumba Kids "Chiki Chiki" 6.9K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQTYtAa9s6Q 2:58 Aqua Zumba Chiki in Fattoria Poggio Alloro San Gimignano Italy 172 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AO3Z40AjB9Y 3:26 Zumba Kids Ciao Adios by Anne-Marie 4.4K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DuRNJPiSyIo 3:44 Aqua Zumba Konsey 474 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2dzij3jJwA 2:57 Aqua Zumba Golden Boy Nadav Guedj Eurovision 2015 126 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4J_bg6WnHCE 4:04 Aqua Zumba Erupt 338 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QnKGW4AgtoA 3:06 Aqua Zumba Feeling Hot 178 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rg8HWLKZFEg 3:22 Aqua Zumba Souf Mi Amor in San Gimignano 72 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fd2Zo7KMwFI 3:20 Zumba with babies Aventura "Quando Volveras" 55 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0QLr4OPZ8tc 4:01 Zumba with babies Romeo Santos "Eres mia" 57 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FK0Z-DJj9j0 3:30 Zumba with babies "Zumba fuego" 89 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kBAGNd6gWGw 3:11 Zumba with babies Souf "Mi Amor" 51 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGpGOSmDSrw 3:42 Zumba with babies: Justin Timberlake "Can't stop the feeling" 131 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qBA4EJ-buEs 4:24 Aqua Zumba "Zu Bailaito" 176 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2flVcUvSBk 3:22 Aqua Zumba Ni tu ni Yo Jennifer Lopez 1.3K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5CCQtGSuro4 3:23 Aqua Zumba Carrapicho - Chiki Chiki Ta 584 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=at4kqgM-2P8 2:57 Aqua Zumba Reggaeton Lento CNCO & Little Mix 451 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNQTvpcC8TY 4:02 Zumba Kids Halloween Ghostbusters 2.1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=263nCR_QGeU 3:16 Zumba Amor Amor Amor Jennifer Lopez (Zumba Kids) 1K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-eYk3viMoc 3:52 Aqua Zumba All I want for Christmas Mariah Carey 364 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BxNXInffPk 3:29 Zumba Kids "Stay" Zedd, Alessia Cara 661 views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XzafiS3D6kM 3:02 Zumba Kids "Mama" by Jonas Blue 264 views2 months ago Category:Daniela Monterisi Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART